yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Millay Shiya/Biography SV
"This is the main biography article for the Story Route 01 after Cross Fight B-Daman EC" "If you looking for the main biography article for the Story Route 02, is /Biography SC." Roles : Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman SV003: The Unknown New, Igalima & Shul Shagana At the end of the chapter, Millay reappeared and able to save Riki and his friends from the attacks of their opponents. She appears along with her revived Inchaival while Lynné's Ame no Habakiri is also been revived as well. SV004: The Girls are back! Although they came of nick of time to save their friends but Millay and Lynné were more surprised to see Clyna and Syrine which they all were too surprised as well. However, they fight first then talk, as Millay and Lynné worked together to defeat both Clyna and Syrine. It is revealed that four of them are friends at school since Millay starting to live Chrome City during the 4 months ago. As the reason of four of them to fight was to fight and obtained two items; Nehushtan Armor and Solomon's cana but Millay states herself having no interest in these, instead was Lynné's. When Lynné and her asked Clyna and Syrine about how they get their hands on their gears as well, obviously both of them changed the subject to avoid answering it which made it hopeless to ask. Later she and two of her friends are seen with the boys at the practice field of WBMA. SV005: Happy New Year Festival ― Before That Millay bumped into Lynné in a rush while in school. She later stated she is chase by some girls from Lydian for participanting some events in the school which made Lynné smiled. As she try to finish her complains, Millay is curious about why Lynné picking up some things even in a crisis of time, as Lynné replied that she is preparing for the New Year Festival the one Millay tallks about. Lynné dragged Millay into helping her since if she goes back, she will being chase again only. As they go on a friendly head-to-head chat for the first time, some other Lydian girls came and was relieved they found Lynné as they saw Millay is with helping her. She later teased Lynné as the girls states they'll stay at school to help Lynné for the preparations. Through the conversion, Millay was later gets annoyed which made Lynné thinks if she offended her, Millay states is however, she will also puts more effort to it as well and Lynné smiled at her answer. After that, they all finished it quickly so they could clean up. SV006: Happy New Year Festival ― The Day She was seen again bumping into Lynné at the hallway and stated she was chase by the Lydian girls who tried to convince Millay to participant in the Queen of Stage competition which is the singing contest. Unfortunate for her, they still manage to get Millay into participanting in the competition with Lynné's little words as well. On stage, she realized she can call Chrome City as her new home. Later Clyna, Syrine, Kanade and Lynné also get themselves participanting the competition after seeing each other's performances but still the winner is Zwei Wing. With the competition come to an end, the festival also let the curtain off. She sees off her friends as they went back to WBMA or home. SV007: The Awakened Beat She, Clyna and Syrine were astonished to see the comfirmed aufwachen was Ame no Habakiri, the gear that their friend clads once before. SV008: Dissonance and Noise Millay came along with Clyna and Syrine to save a helicopter from the attack of Noise which was the one Riki and his friends rode. After being saved, they were informed that the friends in other helicopter will also be in danger as well. SV009: Absolute Sword ― Ame-no-Habakiri Millay, Clyna and Syrine were not pleased to hear Genjuro about that their first priorty is to eliminate the Noise then they could save their friends but still thet obeyed it anyway. SV010: Relic... She later seen with Lynné at the HQ after accompanied her friends to the place. SV011: Devil Bow ― Ichaival She was at the central city as she was spotted by Riki and his friends, they came for asking the where is the specific location of the Lydian Private Music Academy. As she thought all of them finally gone, Riki stayed back which made Millay surprised. Riki's mother also came which made Millay recalled back her true parents were died during a war and Stanfred came to be her foster father since that day. Then a surprise attack of Noise almost overwhelming Millay by her lack of safety, as she finally realized what Lynné was so urge to save people even she doesn't has her gear back then. Now as Millay comes to her own realization, she successfully activated her relic and saved Riki and his mother from the Noise then Lynné came in and helped her. SV012: Hellsycthe － Igalima & Massacring Saw － Shul Shagana The party was celebrating for Millay who successfully activated her relic at the HQ, after that she was revealed to be in Southern City as well but unfornately been spotted by Clyna who dragged her into helping at the cafe that runs by Syrine's family. SV013: Passing in the Night Millay them were surprised to see a girl clads the armor that they've lsot before. SV014: Shedding Tears She sees Lynné who suffered back fire by singing her swan song, she was so frustrated about being hopeless. In the epilogue, she is seen with Clyna and Syrine went to Genjuro's house for training to be stronger. SV015: Sing one more time Utau Millay was training hard at Genjuro's place along with Clyna and Syrine. They were later seen running at the Lydian school's field with Genjuro coaching them. Then, they were at the hot spring after the exhausting traning. After that, they received information about the girl in the Nehushtan Armor came to the city and soon three of them engaged in battle. As they were being supressed by the mysterious girl, Lynné arrived to the scene and helped them. Millay and the other were happy to see Lynné recovered back from her wounds. SV016: From the Bottom of a Dark Abyss SV017: Where the Signs Lead SV018: Towards the Fate that Never Stops Assailing Us Millay, Clyna and Syrine arrived to where Lynné and the mysterious girl revealing her name to be Setsuna Hebitsumi are, Millay and Clyna worked together to fight Setsuna back while Syrine's checking up with Lynné. Then a woman holds the Solomon's cane and controlling them, she seems to be trying to kill off Setsuna before she takes her leaves with Setsuna desperately chasing after her. They later take Lynné back to the HQ for some check up. SV019: Kadingir Millay and Riki is seen together for searching any information about Kadingir. After receiving orders from Genjuro Millay and her friends headed to the Chrome Sky Tower to eliminate the huge Noise on the sky and was a success. However when Millay gets a call from Riki, the call suddenly cut off which made her surprised. SV020: Pierce the Moon Millay sacrificed herself to stop Kadingir's beam from destroying the moon by singing her swan song. She crashed to the nearby forest as she fell from the sky. SV021: SYMPHOGEAR At the end of the chapter, she was seen being alive and accessed to her EX-Drive mode as well along with the others. SV022: Meteoroid, Falling, Burning, and Disappear, then ... Millay, along with her friends fight back as they unlocked the symphogear's limit and now in EX-Drive Mode. After Finé summoning a mass amount of Noise around Chrome City, she flee away from the group to start eliminating the Noise before as three of her friends were having a conversation. Later, they worked together managed to eliminate almost all of the Noise. However, Finé stabbed herself with the Solomon's cane in order to fuse with it and try to get the Durandal at the same time. When Finé transformed to a large serpent-like creature and destroyed the town, as Finé stated the girls provoked her wrath, they all get ready to engaged in battle. Millay and her friends weren't able to leave a scratch on Finé's new form as Finé noted that symphogear are just mere fragments of the relics to compare with the Durandal and Nehushtan Armor. Seeing their attacks can't reach Finé, they hatched a plan which actually involves Lynné to be in berserk state again as Millay, Clyna and Syrine worked together to get the Durandal back from Finé's grasps. After helping Lynné came to her senses and defeated Finé, she states Lynné as a screwball as she is helping Finé. When Finé dragged down the shard of the moon, Lynné tried to stop it by singing her swan song again as she flew to outer space. Then she was surprised to see Millay, Clyna and Syrine arrived as well, to sing with Lynné. Four of them sang for their final song and destroyed the shard which eventually became a beautiful scenery of meteor shower. At the end of the chapter, she was noted that she and her friends will be considered as dead instead of missing in action which made Riki them sad about it but... She and her friends came to save Riki them from the noise again. Roles : Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era Roles : Senki Zesshō Symphogear G New Era Category:Biographies Category:SV Biographies